


Worth It

by Stardreamed (Rhomana)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Is he alive or is he dead?, Post series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhomana/pseuds/Stardreamed
Summary: Hera at the Hoth Rebel base, missing Kanan.  Inspired by a recent comic, where we see her with Han & Leia outside the Hoth rebel base.  She's always depicted as on her own with Chopper on the post series timeline, no mention of Kanan...





	Worth It

_It was worth it. Right?_

Hera turned away from watching Han, Leia, and Luke, as her eyes watered and tears threatened to fall. She was usually better at suppressing such things. Seeing them just now, the young love blossoming between Han and Leia, while it warmed her heart, it was reminding her of Kanan. He’d been rougher around the edges, more roguish then, too, and in denial that he would fight to make the galaxy a better place, although his true heart was a heart of gold and she knew he had the potential to be more. She loved him, even then, as much as she tried to deny it at first, for fear that such feelings would get in the way of her overall mission.

_Oh, Kanan, Love… I miss you. And, I miss our little family._

She had taken it foregranted, all those years, that they would always be together. Hera had never thought that they would be truly separated like this and that she would have to continue on alone. Even after Malachor, the concept had still seemed unreal. He had come back. Changed, but he came back. Only, this time... He won't be.

Hera closed her eyes and wiped her tears, as new tears continued to fall. It would be alright. They hit a fork in the road. She made her choice.

Hera could almost feel Kanan watching over her, now, through the force, and she silently promised him it wouldn’t be forever. She would join him, one day, when her work is done and her final mission complete. Sadly, today was not that day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you whether Kanan's alive or dead. Well, until the finale, anyway. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find my tumbler here: [stardreamed](http://stardreamed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
